


Night In

by Kasumi_Shino



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Does he know what it is?, Netflix and Chill, Or Is It?, longer than a drabble, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Shino/pseuds/Kasumi_Shino
Summary: You wouldn't see his kimono clad self until the... was it a date? You are not sure, but you decided to prepare for a casual night in
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/You
Kudos: 22





	Night In

Netflix and chill were not words you ever thought would come out of his mouth. You paused what you were doing as your brain tried to process the words. Yes, you know the meaning, but does he? You looked at him and tried to gauge his neutral expression as he waited for your answer, but get nothing. Finally, after a few moments mulling it over, you decide he must know (but does he really?) and agree. With a nod of his head, he turned and walked away from you to go back to his training. You wouldn't see his kimono clad self until the... was it a date? You are not sure, but you decided to prepare for a casual night in.

And that's why you find yourself in front of the house on this evening. The yellow car is not there, so you wonder who else is inside. You hope it's just him but, honestly, it's a toss up. You look at your bag where you have your plan B items and, after a mental shake, finally ring the doorbell. In the time it takes for the door to open, you turn around and take in the twilight around you. You can see the city lights coming on as the night descends. Finally, the door opens and you turn around to say hello but stop at the sight of a white shirt, covering a decidedly male chest, that greets you. You blink a few times before you give him a once over, and wonder if it some sort of illusion. He is not wearing a kimono, and that should be your first clue. He is wearing a white t-shirt and sweat pants and the cutest blush on his face. He looks to the side and answers the question you were about to ask. “The kimono is drying. I was looking for another one to wear when I heard the doorbell...” He then turns sideways to allow you entry into the house. Well, that explains his attire. You keep your eyes on him as you walk past him, still trying to process this casual look. 

Once inside the house, the first thing you notice is that it's quiet. That means he is alone. You go into the living room and notice how everything is arranged. The couch has a few more pillows, and a few blankets. The sword is on the coffee table. The tv is on. You feel him come walk up behind you and stop there quietly, waiting for you. He must feel really out of his element, you think. Give him a target to cut, and there is no hesitation, but here, in this moment... or, perhaps he is waiting on you to make the first move? Either approve or leave? With a small laugh, you walk over to the couch, put your bag down and sit, while giving him an expectant look. He seems to perk up and moves to sit next to you, Once he is done settling in, you are quick to lean against him. He puts an arm around you, and turns to the tv, where a Samurai movie has already been selected.

It's not long into the movie, when you feel his hand move and land on your thigh. You give him a side glance and notice the lack of blush on his face. In fact, as you feel his hand give a slight squeeze before going higher up the thigh, there is a twinkle in his eye. That's when you get your answer. He knew. He always knew what it meant. Guess you will be using what's in your bag after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As is usually the case, I didn't know where I was going with this one, so I just let it take me where it wanted. All I had was a mental image and took it from there. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, a big thank you to my beta!


End file.
